Fixated on the Sky
by dizzyturtle
Summary: Ella joins Tyson for peanut butter sandwiches in his cabin when Tyson realises something, that he loves Ella, and not in a family kind of love way. A one-shot of a day in the life of these two and Tyson's realisation. Written for the PJO ship weeks. Tyson x Ella


**A/N: HEY GUYSS :D so schools finally started and I get less time to write , which may mean my story's may start getting a little shorter. I'll try my best though.**

**If I've remembered rightly (or wrongly) Ella speaks about herself in third person? If I'm wrong bare with me and go along with it.**

**This has been the hardest ship to write for yet so read and review pleaseee :) Thanks SOOoo much to everyone who has reviewed and favourited my story's.**

**okay sorry for the long message :3**

**disclaimer: I don't own anything about the PJO series. uncle rick does.**

It was a usual day at camp for Tyson . He walked over to the fridge, opened the door and pulled out the large tub of peanut butter with one hand and a big jar of jam in the other. He shoved the door shut with his elbow and placed the food on a nearby table, reached for the loaf of bread on the table and took out two pieces. Unscrewing the lid, Tyson grabbed the knife and dug it into the peanut butter, then putting a huge blob on to one of the slices of bread. As he was about to grab the jam jar, a familiar face walked through the door.

"Hello?" It was Ella, Tyson's harpy friend. She scuttled over to where he was and sat down. Cabin three was empty at the moment. Percy would be training all day so Tyson third the cabin to himself.

"Does Ella want some peanut butter jelly sandwiches. They're very very yummy!"

Ella looks over at Tyson. She's very very pretty He notices. Her whole body was a lovely shade off maroon and had gold flicks of colour all over. Tyson had never seen someone with such pretty brown eyes. But even with all this, Tyson thought she was the prettiest when she smiled. Her entire face light up and she looked like she hadn't a worry in the world.

"I've never had that. Oh okay. I'll try some. If Tyson says its yummy then it will be yummy" That made Tyson grin. He watched her as she ate the sandwich.

"Why is Tyson staring at Ella?"

Tyson's big round face went all red.

"Ella is very pretty, can't take my eye of you"

Now it was Ella's turn to blush but since she was already red, her face went a deep crimson.

Tyson picked up his sandwich and began to eat. The two just sat in silence and ate their peanut butter jelly sandwiches beside one another. He watched her devour her sandwich. The two had grown very close over the past few months. They spent most of their time together. They'd talked, laughed and tyson had once taken her to her fish ponies at the beach. You could say the two were best friends of sorts but Tyson wasn't sure of that's all he felt for her.

"Ella thinks Tyson is also pretty"

They're both extremely shy and avoid looking at the others face. Tyson's really happy right now but he extant figure out exactly why.

"Do you want to come pick strawberries with Ella?" She held her long wing out for Tyson and instead of taking it he picked her up and carried her bridal style out the door.

Percy just happened to be standing outside the door when Tyson kicked it open. He looked utterly shocked at the scene before him.

"Tyson, wait, where are you going and what's Ella doing in your arms?"  
Tyson ignored him and left Percy standing at the cabin three door very confused and Ella in fits of giggles.

"Tysoonnn" she managed to get out between her laughter, "where are you taking Ella?"

"To the strawberry fields like you wanted. Right?" He looks at her with his big adorable eye and she blushes.

"Okay" So Tyson carried on carrying her throughout the camp, earning them many confused stares from various campers.

In front of them, the fields appeared. They roamed in and Tyson finally set Ella down. She stayed lying down and looks up at the clouds. Tyson joined her.  
They lay there silent for a while, it was quiet and peaceful and overall very enjoyable.

Ella looks up and studied the sky.

"Look Tyson, it looks like a fish pony" she pointed to a blob like cloud. Tyson laughed and agreed with her.

He'd never been as a happy he was right now. He couldn't help feeling like something had changed, and for the better. He'd felt love before. He loved Percy and Annabeth and goat boy and Rainbow his fish pony and his dad, but This love was different and weird, still good though. It was also this love that got him to reach for Ella's hand and slip his fingers through his. Even though his hands were huge and hers were tiny, they fit perfectly.

It was only then did he figure it out. This love he was feeling. It wasn't the kind of love you have for family. No. Tyson loves Ella like Percy loves Annabeth, like Percy's mum loves Mr. Blowfish. All that was left to do was find a way to tell Ella this. In the hope she's feeling the same way.

He looked back over Ella, her eyes were still fixated on the sky. Tyson has never been happier, relaxing at camp with the girl he loved and wouldn't mind staying here for a very long, long time.

And so they did, hands entwined the whole time.


End file.
